No Words Need Between Us
by qeqwqoot
Summary: #GoingFourWithJicheol Kisah sederhana untuk merayakan aniv Ke 4 Jicheol


No Words Need Between Us?

Cast:

Jihoon

Seungcheol

Other

Aaaakkk ga kerasa udah 4th, untuk merayakan aniv yang ke 4 saya berusaha membuat FF tentang Jicheol. Maaf kalau kurang bagus karena dadakan hehe

#GoingFourWithJicheol

Pagi ini matahari bersinar begitu cerah, embun yang jatuh dari dedaunan yang basah karena hujan semalam membuat suasana hari ini begitu indah. Suara burung di pagi hari bagaikan alunan musik yang menenangkan hati.

Seorang namja mungil berambut merah muda terlihat tengah menyusuri koridor sekolah yang mulai ramai dengan anak-anak yang sedang menunggu pelajaran pertama dimulai.

Namja itu, sebut saja namanya Jihoon terlihat menuju loker miliknya yang terdapat diujung lorong.

Jihoon membuka loker miliknya untuk menaruh baju olahraga yang akan ia pakai nanti. Belum sempat ia menaruh baju olahraganya terlihat sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajah Jihoon saat ini.

Di dalam lokernya ia melihat sekotak susu strawberry. Tentu saja ia tahu siapa yang menaruh susu itu di lokernya. Itulah alasan kenapa Jihoon tersenyum.

Jihoon memasuki kelas dan menuju tempat duduknya. Terlihat beberapa anak ada yang sedang mengobrol, membaca, bermain, bahkan ada yang sedang mengerjakan tugas untuk pelajaran pertama ini.

Tapi perhatian Jihoon hanya tertuju pada seorang namja tinggi dengan rambut hitam berantakan yang sedang bermain dengan teman-temannya. Dari tempat duduknya Jihoon hanya memandang pada seorang namja. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Choi Seungcheol, namja yang selalu menjadi alasan kenapa Jihoon selalu tersenyum.

Jihoon sangat suka memperhatikan gerak-gerik Seungcheol. Bagi Jihoon melihat Seungcheol adalah hal sederhana yang dapat membuatnya bahagia. (Bukankah begitu wahai insan yang sedang jatuh cinta?)

Bagaikan adegan slowmotion Jihoon melihat bagaimana Seungcheol tertawa, bagaimana Seungcheol berkedip, menoleh. Ya tuhan Jihoon bisa gila dibuatnya.

Seungcheol dan teman-temannya sedang memainkan permainan Baskins Robbins 31. Jihoon hanya dapat menahan tawanya saat melihat Seungcheol kalah dalam permainan dan mendapat hukuman untuk bernyanyi dan menari di depan kelas.

Seungcheol mencoba membela dirinya dan mengelak tidak ingin melakukan hukuman. Sesaat, ia dapat mendengar suara tawa Jihoon membuat ia melihat ke arah Jihoon. Jihoon menjadi salah tingkah karena Seungcheol tiba-tiba menoleh kearahnya, Jihoon menundukan kepalanya merasa malu bertatapan dengan Seungcheol karena tertawa begitu keras. Saat Jihoon mendongakan kepalanya ia dapat melihat Seungcheol tersenyum begitu manis kepadanya.

Seungcheol sangat terpaksa melakukan hukuman yang diminta teman-temannya. Sebenarnya ia sedikit malu untuk menari dan menyanyi di depan kelas, terlebih lagi di depan Jihoon. Dengan ragu dan wajah merah karena malu Seungcheol terpaksa maju ke depan kelas. Ia menyanyikan sebuah lagu "Moonlight angel" dan menari sebisanya.

Teman-temannya menertawakan dan menyuruh Seungcheol untuk bernyanyi lebih keras. Dalam hati Seungcheol hanya dapat merutuki temannya "awas kau Kim Mingyu!".

Teman-teman yang lainnya yang sedang membaca atau mengobrol teralih kan perhatiannya melihat Seungcheol yang menyanyi di depan kelas. Mereka tertawa mendengar suara Seungcheol yang fals saat mencapai nada tinggi. Tidak terkecuali Jihoon, ia tidak dapat menahan tawanya lagi saat melihat Seungcheol seperti itu.

Seungcheol tidak mempedulikan teman-teman yang menertawakannya. Dalam pikirannya, habis sudah imej cool dia di depan Jihoon.

Seungcheol tidak berani melihat Jihoon, Jihoon pasti sedang menatap jijik padaku, pikirnya. Tetapi rasa penasaran Seungcheol mendorongnya untuk melihat reaksi Jihoon. Saat Seungceol melihat Jihoon terdapat rona merah di pipi Seungcheol. Dilihatnya Jihoon tertawa begitu lepasnya, walaupun mata Jihoon terlihat menghilang, MANIS, pikir Seungceol.

Dan kelas pagi itu pun diawali dengan tawa anak-anak dan tangisan Seungcheol.

Pelajaran terakhir untuk hari ini adalah pelajaran olahraga. Para siswa dibebaskan untuk bermain sesuka mereka karena guru yang mengajar berhalangan untuk hadir.

Para murid wanita memilih untuk bermain bola lempar, sedangkan para laki-laki memilih untuk bermain bola basket.

Semua murid terlihat senang bermain bebas karena tidak ada guru yang mengajar, kecuali Jihoon. Ia saat ini berada di bangku penonton menatap kesal kepada Jeon Wonwoo yang tidak memperbolehkannya bermain hanya karena masalah tinggi badan. Bukankah tinggi badan tidak berpengaruh jika skill yang kita miliki hebat. Ya, walaupun dalam permainan basket tinggi badan adalah hal yang penting tapi Jihoon tetap tidak dapat menerimanya.

Jihoon menghela nafas untuk sekian kalinya karena masih merasa kesal pada Wonwoo. Jihoon sangat ingin bermain basket, terlebih lagi Seungcheol juga ikut bermain di sana.

"kyaaa" terdengar teriakan para wanita saat Seungcheol memasukkan bola ke dalam ring. Jihoon tersipu malu melihat Seungcheol tersenyum ke arahnya sambil berlari. Jihoon tau Seungcheol memang termasuk anak yang populer di sekolahnya. Setiap kelasnya melakukan pelajaran olahraga, banyak anak-anak dari kelas lain yang berkumpul hanya untuk melihat Seungcheol bermain. Ya memang, Seungcheol terlihat sangat cool dan sexy saat ia berkeringat, Jihoon tidak dapat memungkirinya.

Tetapi, Jihoon percaya bahwa hanya dirinya yang selalu menjadi tujuan ke mana Seungcheol melihat.

Kuartal keempat tengah dimulai, tim Seungcheol tertinggal jauh dari tim Mingyu. "Aku tidak boleh kalah, Jihoon di sana sedang melihatku. Aku harus mengembalikan imej ku yang telah hancur tadi pagi" pikir Seungcheol.

Seungcheol berusaha sekuat tenaga agar timnya dapat menang dan membuat bangga dirinya di depan Jihoon. Seungcheol membayangkan jika ia menang nanti Jihoon pasti akan memujinya.

"Choi Seungcheol, Choi Seungcheol, Choi Seungcheol" anak-anak meneriaki nama Seungcheol menerima bola dan berlari menghindar para pemain untuk memasukkan bola. Saat Seungcheol melompat Mingyu mencoba menghadang dan ikut melompat.

Buk. Priittt.

Para pemain berhenti saat mendengar suara peluit. Begitu pula Jihoon. Bahkan Jihoon hampir berlari ke arah lapangan. Bukan karena suara peluit namun karena ia melihat Seungcheol terjatuh karena bertabrakan dengan Kim Mingyu.

Terlihat raut wajah khawatir Jihoon saat Seungcheol dipapah oleh teman-temannya keluar dari lapangan. Sepertinya kaki Seungcheol terkilir. Terlihat wajah kesakitan Seungcheol saat mencoba berjalan keluar lapangan.

Jihoon sangat khawatir, Sengcheol terlihat tidak baik-baik saja. Ia terus menunduk saat dibawa oleh teman-temannya tadi.

Jihoon yang khawatir ikut keluar dari lapangan untuk menyusul Seungcheol. Jihoon menuju ruang UKS, tetapi dia hanya diam di depan pintu tidak berani masuk.

"Masuklah, dia menunggumu" Jihoon sangat kaget saat Mingyu tiba-tiba berada di sampingnya.

Perlahan Jihoon masuk kedalam UKS. Ia melihat Seungcheol terbaring dengan kaki yang diperban.

"Hyung, kali ini kau harus berterima kasih padaku" bisik Mingyu. Sebenarnya Seungcheol ingin marah pada Mingyu karena telah membuat kakinya terkilir tetapi perkataan Mingyu ada benarnya juga.

"baiklah, aku pergi" Mingyu pun meninggalkan Seungcheol dan Jihoon di ruang UKS.

Jihoon memandang Seungcheol begitu khawatir. Melihat ekspresi Jihoon yang terlihat khawatir Seungcheol membalasnya dengan senyuman dan mengusap kepala Jihoon. Seungcheol tidak tahan lagi, Jihoon sangat lucu saat sedang khawatir. (Tidak, bagi Seungcheol Jihoon sangat lucu saat melakukan apa pun)

Saat Seungcheol mengusap kepalannya Jihoon terlihat menjadi lebih tenang.

Terlihat sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajah Jihoon. "Bodoh" Jihoon memukul lengan Seungcheol.

Seungcheol hanya tertawa melihat Jihoon seperti ini.

"Maaf" Jawab Seungcheol.

Ia menarik tangan Jihoon dan membawa Jihoon ke dalam pelukannya.

Jihoon merasa tenang jika berada di dekat Seungcheol. Dan Seungcheol selalu merasa nyaman dan percaya terhadap Jihoon.

END


End file.
